


Spoil(ed) me

by Falconette



Series: Sousuke x reader x Rin [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Multi, mellow, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5765209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falconette/pseuds/Falconette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of Rin x reader x Sou poly thingie, can be read separately. No nasties only allusions thereof.</p>
<p>I just felt like writing something taking place outside the bed for a change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoil(ed) me

## Spoil(ed) me

„Nee, Rin...“ I played with scrambled eggs on my plate, sitting across him in the college cafeteria, the drowsiness still softening his eyes and his reddish hair pulled up in a messy ponytail. He was not exactly wolfing down his portion like Sousuke had been known to do, but was wasting no time either in cleaning the contents of his plate. After all, he did have a busy and demanding schedule.

One of his eyebrows slightly rose, indicating I had his attention, but his jaw didn’t pause. He must have been starving since the guys and I retired hastily to their room last night, just after their training and an early dinner, so they didn’t have the time to eat again before going to bed. Sousuke didn’t even wait for us to join him, our morning routine pace being too slow for him, and hurried to the restaurant as soon as it opened, his stomach already audibly growling. When Rin and I came into the hall, he was just sauntering out with a blissful contentment on his face, the closest to softening of his brooding expression he could get without actually smiling.

Honestly, if I were to eat only half of what either of them processed throughout the day, I wouldn’t fit through the door. My eyes tactically encompassed Rin’s round shoulders and then focused attention to his busy, wiry forearms, the powerful limbs bulging beneath a carelessly picked T-shirt. I guessed building of that muscle mass required a great amount of energy and material, after all.

“Am I wrong or are you not wearing tank tops as much as you used to before we… made our little arrangement?” I took a bite from the fork and thoughtfully pressed it against my lower lip, pouting a little. I remembered seeing much more of his skin before I got to see him entirely naked; it was one of the things that wouldn’t let me get him out of my mind at night. That, and his jagged pearly whites.

“Maybe.” He answered blandly, but then his mouth curved into a mischievous smile as he shot me a defiant glance. “Or maybe you wouldn’t mind me giving other girls something to look at?”

Unlike Sousuke who was either unaware of his good looks or deemed the issue irrelevant, Rin took great care about the way he presented himself and seemed to possess more clothes in his wardrobe than I did. The only time he chose functionality over appearance was in his choice of sports gear. Watching him across the table now, chewing his food in an old, washed-out shirt and cutely messy hair meant that he either felt comfortable enough with me to be almost unpresentable… or that he stopped caring what I thought of him.

“Oi.” His voice was low and urgent when he registered the change in my expression. “I was only joking.”

One of his legs found mine beneath the table, leaning gently against it. It was the most he could risk in public; if people saw me holding hands with him and later with Sousuke, tongues would start wagging and we didn’t need that. For all intents and purposes, we were just three very close friends. The boys had careers to think about and my reputation was also on the line. Still, he found a way to connect, even for a brief moment and I felt grateful for that.

Our ‘little arrangement’ was in fact an experiment in a three-sided relationship that none of us had any prior experience with, which started out as casual fooling around but turned out quite well for all involved parties. The casual sex had been great, then the sleeping and hanging out arrangements worked out too, but we mostly kept everything between four walls for the obvious reasons. However, the more time passed, the more I felt I lacked in stupid little things couples probably found mundane and tedious.

Like seeing each other _outside_ the bedroom once in a while.

He looked away in his aloof manner and added in hasty words, “I just thought that I wouldn’t like you wearing skimpy clothes around other guys, even though that didn’t bother me before… So I figured you’d feel the same about me.”

I smiled and nodded, again pleasantly surprised how much emotional understanding he hid beneath the punkish demeanor. I liked the way his eyes gently shone in scarce moments he let his soft side show, taking the edge off his sharp, chiseled features and his relentless quest for perfection. In such moments, I could even stop pretending I was flawless and unshakeable before him.

“Nee, Rin…” I broke off a piece of bread and put it in my mouth, wishing I could press them against his lips instead, here, in front of everybody,  “Would you have some time to give swimming lessons to a beginner?” 

He tsked impatiently, leaning back and pushing his plate away. The moment was gone. “I am into serious training, I don’t have the time for that. Are you finished?” He indicated my plate with his chin.

I nodded again, slowly, Rin’s hands already busy with nimbly collecting our dishes and arranging them on trays.

“Besides, the more free time I have, the more time we can spend together.” He whispered conspiratorially as he passed by my chair, carrying our two trays to a collecting counter, before adding loudly, “See you after practice!”

All I could do was swallow the lump of bread in my throat and watch him dash out of the door and into the lecture hall. His lecherous voice indicated, in no uncertain way, what kind of ‘together time’ he had in mind. A discreet beep from my cell phone turned my attention to the gadget and the little whale shark icon that popped up on the screen, making me smile. Sousuke’s message was as laconic as ever.

**_“ :* ”_ **

  
* * *

Several days later, I was barefoot, following Sousuke down a tiled corridor and towards the pool, painfully self-conscious in the swimming suit. Sousuke’s explanations on where what was and how things worked rolled off his tongue with the same nonchalant ease he displayed while strolling with his arms resting on his hips, relaxed, unhurried and in control, a total opposite of me at the moment.

When we entered the wide and acoustic hall with pools, he must have finally noticed the hesitation in my step and the clutch with which I held the towel before my chest as a shield, because he paused and gave me a small, encouraging smile.

“You’ll be fine.” One of his hands started automatically towards my shoulder but at the last second he remembered himself and let it fall by his side, while clearing his throat. “This way.”

I stepped into the foggy, chlorine saturated air pierced by splashing of water and occasional yells, some of them unmistakably belonging to Rin. 

“You call that a good result!? In what universe??” he shouted emphatically from the pool’s edge at someone’s bobbing head, exposing his menacing teeth in their full shine as water droplets rained from his wet hair. I knew him to be aloof, cold, even hostile, but this aspect of him scared me on a completely new level. In that instance, I was glad it had been Sousuke and not Rin who accepted my request.

“Oi, Rin.” Sousuke came up to him for a fist bump, unperturbed by the readhead’s demeanor. Rin half turned and mechanically greeted his friend back, his gaze sliding off me without interest (to his credit) until his orbs swiftly fixated back on me, wide, with a gleam of recognition.

“What are you doing here?” he squeezed from the back of his throat.

“Learning.” Sousuke answered for me in deep, unhurried voice. “I will show her some basics while I do my warm ups, if you have no objections.” Sousuke smirked ever so slightly, tilting his head towards his friend, “Captain.”

He stretched his back and rotated his powerful shoulders, the teal eyes simultaneously sweeping across the water for an open lane in the smaller adjacent pool. “Come.” He beckoned without waiting for Rin’s reply when he found what he was searching for, adjusting the goggles on his head.

“I- I thought you were asking for some friend…” all traces of authority seeped from Rin’s voice. Suddenly, he was the one looking lost, standing in the middle of the hall and not knowing what to do with himself.

I deigned him with a smile and a shrug before following Sousuke into the water.

* * *

The water was tiring, unforgiving, uncooperative and it seemed to get into my mouth and nose no matter what I did. I found myself clutching the pool’s edge, again, coughing up another wave with a background of Sousuke’s comments how normal that was and how used to it I’ll get.

Through foggy goggles I would catch Rin’s occasional curious glances in our direction, but tutoring his teammates and his own practice left him little time for rubbernecking.  

Sousuke’s approach was surprisingly patient and gentle and I found that I was more comfortable with showing my inabilities and shortcomings before him than before Rin. With Rin’s constant striving for perfection, the burden to be perfect myself was in the back of my mind whenever I was with him. Inspiration for improvement was nice but sometimes his relentless obsession frankly scared me. On the other hand, I found that I loved Sousuke’s approach; he didn’t swamp me with technicalities but let me explore my abilities, at my own pace, always silently nearby when my strength gave way or I took on more than I could handle. 

I ended up being carried through the water by his big arms most of the time, leaning onto his back and chest, relying on his strength. It was way past his warm-ups and he was still in the adjacent pool with me, going through the basics, again and again, wasting his precious practice time.

Not that he minded - on the contrary, he was getting more into taking care of his partner, guiding, giving his time and attention. No matter how small my improvements were, he acknowledged them, encouraging me and inspiring for further effort. And I gave it all I got in return. The lesson seamlessly turned into a dance, the other swimmers dissolving into a fuzzy background and only the two of us in focus, the physical proximity and touches connecting us, our bodies immersed into the lulling warm water giving it all a dreamlike quality. 

I didn’t know this big, powerful man could be so patient and gentle and -  by his reactions - neither did he. I could clearly see it in his eyes even through the goggles; he was thinking the same thing, aware of how practically naked we were, constantly brushing against each other, the bodies that knew one another so well but in a different element, strained and aroused at the same time. I yearned to put my arms around him and pull myself into his embrace, kiss the droplets off his lips, answer his silent call.

Neither of us expected to like this clumsy, outside-the-bed time together as much as we did. It was goofy, ridiculous and splendid. It was also frustrating and awkward; not being able to kiss a person you already knew _very_ intimately, to fully share the newfound thrill of the exciting things you shared and learned about each other. 

He must have felt the same as he swam up to me, his breath hot on my shoulder, his voice soft and serious.

“Maybe we could shower and go to the park. I heard they have a great crepes stand…”

“Isn’t it about time you joined us in the big pool Sousuke?” Rin drew attention to his spread-legged and cross-armed figure at the pool’s edge. There was a strained neutrality in his voice. “I was about to focus on the back stroke regime with the new members. Care to demonstrate?”

“What, _now_?” Sousuke glared at his friend while stripping the goggles off his head, shifting uncomfortably. The bulge in his jammers was safely hidden bellow the water surface just as long as it stayed there.

Rin shot him a triumphant grin with a gleam in reddish eyes, “Or maybe do some dryland exercises?”  

Sousuke stared darkly back at his friend for a long moment, neither of them moving a muscle. Then his arm discreetly and purposefully swept through water, cupped my half-naked buttock and gently squeezed.

“We were just leaving, but if you insist on me demonstrating some ‘back stroking’ in the pool…”

Rin’s eyebrows jumped and he snickered despite himself as quickly as my cheeks turned red. I swept the premises from the corners of my eyes, not daring to turn my head and face any prospect onlookers. I moved away from the boys, self-conscious and embarrassed, feeling like a toy.

“I think I will hit the showers now.” I mumbled in a shaky voice, trying to sound composed and pulled myself out of the pool a little bit too hasty.

“I… only… ” Sousuke’s confused tone reached my ears but did not make me slow down or turn around. I rushed out of the water so no one could catch and stop me. Sousuke’s gentle and purposeful touches now took on a whole different meaning, leaving a bitter aftertaste where until now our sweet little secret resided. Rin’s snicker replayed in my head and grated the inside of my chest like a claw. It stung. It hurt.  

“You jerk,” I heard Rin hiss angrily through his teeth as I rushed towards the exit, pressing the towel to my burning face, not even sure I was going in the right direction.

* * *

Sousuke took a long shower and saunteringly emerged, still dripping wet, in the antechamber with urinals. He picked one, stood before it with his hands on his hips and concentrated. After awhile, sporadic splashes of liquid hit the porcelain, then ceased, started again, ceased. Sousuke sighed tiredly.

Rin, who had been waiting for his friend leaning crossarmed against the row of locker, chuckled knowingly at the sound of Sousuke’s strained, erratic streams.

“You sure took your time… showering.”

Sousuke’s teal orb observed him silently from the corner of one eye before his mouth stretched into a lazy, conspiratory smile.

Rin grinned, shaking his head, “I guess the risk of getting caught pales in comparison with the shame of walking around with a tent in your pants.”

“Like you’ve never done it in the showers.” Sousuke unhurriedly commented in a flat tone, turning Rin’s smile sour.

“You… knew?” he croaked, then quickly licked his lips and shifted to another foot, changing the subject. “Anyway, about today…”

“Yeah.” Sousuke’s brow knotted, as he shook his member and reached for the towel. “I messed up.”

“We both did.” Rin sighed regretfully. “I have a suggestion…”

* * *

I stood under the showerhead a lot longer than it took to rinse the shampoo and the conditioner from my hair, letting the soothing pellets massage my skin and tired limbs. Girls came and went to the shower room, some of them chatting gleefully, some silent, rotating in and out as I stood in my cocoon of falling water. I did not have the strength to turn the faucet off and walk out of that door, not yet.  

Just this morning everything was fine, or at least appeared so, and my biggest concern was not to neglect any of the boys on account of the other. Now my three person idyll shattered, our ‘little arrangement’ turning out to be just two good friends toying with a girl stupid enough to think she was more to them than just a…

My hand turned the cold water handle as far as it went, the biting agony on my skin diverting my thoughts from emotional to physical pain. The girl next to me shot me a mistrusting, puzzled look so I grinned in her direction and shouted over the noise, shivering all over.

“Good for the heart, the cold water!”

She probably thought I was utterly mad.

While dressing, random tender moments we shared raced through my head, followed by pang of regret that they won’t happen again and pain, now that I saw them for what they truly were. Rin’s careless look in my company, Sousuke’s disregard of my reputation, everything added up. Far from the public eye and between the sheets, they found a purpose for me. Otherwise, I was just a fun toy.

I dragged my feet down the corridor towards the exit. There, just before the glass door, Sousuke and Rin stood waiting with serious expressions on their faces. If I could have disappeared at that moment, I would have, but the corridor was narrow and had no other exits beside the main one. So I swallowed hard and walked on.

If they have been waiting for me, they must have been waiting for awhile now.

“Hey,” Rin impatiently stepped towards me, unable to handle my unenthusiastic progress, “We were starting to worry you had already left.” There was concern in his eyes as he looked me over, then shot an accusatory glance in Sousuke’s direction before turning back to me. “Did you pull a muscle or something?”

I shook my head, a sudden lump in my throat obstructing the words that tried to form in my mouth. Better so – to say I was fine would be lying.

Sousuke came up to me and took my sports bag like it was the most natural thing to do, flinging it easily over one of his broad shoulders. It appeared diminutive and light on his strong back.

“Let’s go.” his voice was deep and soothing, but I couldn’t let him enchant me, again. I shook my head more emphatically, reaching for my bag but he moved out of my reach and towards the exit. Rin’s palm was on the small of my back, gentle pressure pushing me forward, his lips as close to my ear as curious onlookers would permit.

“We owe you an apology, let us make it up to you. Please.”

My head turned in awe to behold the sight of his big, serious eyes. No attitude, no cool façade. There was a regretful expression in the arch of his eyebrows, the anticipation of my reaction. It mattered to him.

On the other side, Sousuke held the door open for me. “We were talking about taking a stroll in the park… Or did you change your mind?” He smiled and made my foolish heart flutter. “I bet swimming made you hungry.”

“The three of us?” I managed to utter, passing through the doorframe. “Going for a wa-“

“A date.” Rin chimed in from behind with a resolute tone, removing all traces of ambiguity, “We are taking you on a date.”

I stopped in my tracks, my eyes shifting from one expectant face to another and back. A part of me refused to acknowledge what I just heard, afraid to get hurt again. A part wanted to jump right in their arms, regardless of who was watching. I seesawed in between, breathing shallow breaths. Rin shifted uncomfortably and Sousuke straightened up, tense under the weight of my gaze, the burdened silence stretching on and on.

“Well, I _am_ kinda hungry…”  I whispered to myself, causing the boys’ shoulders to sink with relief. I cast them a mock distrustful look. “Your treat?”

“Mochiron!” their voices rang out, smiling, in unison.

 

_*mochiron (jap. phrase) - of course, goes without saying_


End file.
